List of Minbari words and phrases
The following is a partial list of Minbari words and phrases along with a brief explanation of their meaning in English. Where possible, the specific Minbari dialect from which the word originate will also be specified. Glossary of Words Glossary of Phrases *'"En dola"': This phrase loosely translates as "...to port weapons" *'"Enfalli nus fi dromo en calli fen"': This phrase loosely translates as "stand by as we go aboard and inform us immediately if you pick up any transmissions."In Valen's Name *'"Enzi drak, bin voo grodler zik"': This phrase translates as "And next time, use a much bigger needle". *'"Fayzen shok"': This phrase translates as "Ahead full". *'"Flok sha"': This phrase translates as "Engines at full." The Summoning *'"Nachass....duweena"': The exact meaning of this phrase is unclear, although it is used to order a computer to play the sounds of rain falling on a roof.Messages from Earth *'"Ni moshna"': This phrase translates as "Don't be (sorry.)" *'"Nascen fek"': This phrase loosely translates as "check weapons systems."Shadow Dancing *'"Nih sakh sh'lekk, sleem wa"': Adronato phrase meaning "I am your friend in peace".And Now For a Word *'"Ne tawa, ness-ah"': This phrase loosely translates as "set course" or "set course for...".Voices of Authority *'"Nisi du zafann drok"': This phrase loosely translates as "Ready forward weapons”. *'"N'trol ampurk'assi Zoot lecococ ornell"': A joke told by Zooty, of unknown meaning but having to do with a small fish and failure to achieve enlightenment. *'"Nuzin falani...en alis mi dron"': This phrase translates as "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." NOTE: this phrase does not mean "My words are inadequate to the burden of my heart." Shadow Dancing *'"Seh'lick sakar"': This phrase loosely translates into English as "soul sick".Soul Mates *'"Si dramani"': This phrase loosely translates as "cease fire".Into the Fire *'"Si dromo"': This phrase loosely translates as "order confirmed." *'"Ve nessa n'fallen "': This phrase translates as "I know what's coming." *'"Vi drosh"': This phrase translates as "I'm sorry." *'"Zak dosh, ninty-vo komma shok"': This phrase loosely translates as "turn thirty degrees to port." Ship of Tears *'"Zhu san"': This phrase translates loosely as "Are you all right?" *'"Zin drabi"': This phrase translates as "High power" *'"Zin feeli ek al Human"': This phrase translates as "Give me a moment with the Human." Notes on Minbari Languages * The Minbari have a sum total of ninety seven dialects and sub-tongues though the three major languages are Adronato, Feek and Lenn'a.The Quality of MercyAnd Now For a Word While all Minbari generally understand all three languages, it's considered a taboo for a member of the Warrior or Religious caste to speak in the language of the Worker caste. The Worker caste on the other hand have no such taboo as they are often required to interact with members of all three castes as part of their jobs as workers. ** Adronato is the language of the Religious Caste and is by far the most demanding of the three, possessing an intricate set of grammatical rules that change from situation to situation, depending on who the speaker is addressing and what the topic of conversation is. Non native speakers find it to be far too easy to say the wrong thing to the wrong person in the wrong grammatical way in the religious-caste dialect. ** The language of the Warrior Caste tends to be much more straightforward and vigorous compared to the other dialects, while the language of the Worker Caste has a simple and unadorned style. * No Minbari language has a corresponding word for "goodbye". All Minbari phrases that are used for partings contain within them the possibility of meeting again, in some way, shape, or form.Objects at Rest * "Zha" is a component that appears in several Minbari phrases and usually refers to "the future", though it's exact meaning changes depending it's use as either a suffix or a prefix and what other component makes up the full phrase. For example "Isil'Zha" normally means "changing the future" while "Z'ha'dum", with the broken "zha" means the "death of the future". * "Shok" is a component that appears in words and phrases relating to travel and direction. * "F'hurs" is a component in words related to authority or important people. Note * Fane is an English word for a small temple or shrine, used in English translation for a specific clan as Minbari see the family unit as a shrine to their beliefs. References Category:Culture